The goals of this project are to design, implement, and make generally available a database containing correlated information about the genome of budding yeast (Saccharomyces cerevisiae). The database consists of four central elements: the genetic map, the physical map, the DNA sequence, and biological information (mainly summaries of what is known about the functions of the genes, their products, their interactions and supporting bibliographic references for all of the above). These data have been assimilated into SacchDB, using the ACEDB genomic database software (both a UNIX and a Macintosh version are fully supported) and into the Nucleus Server, an on-line system of our own design that allows very fast responses to simple map-based queries over the Internet. The Saccharomyces Genome Database (SGD) staff will, under this program, maintain, disseminate, update and enhance the database, providing access by CD-ROM, Gopher, Anonymous FTP, and World Wide Web (WWW) as well as the Nucleus server through a Macintosh client and a gateway to Gopher. It is anticipated that the sequence of the entire genome of Saccharomyces cerevisiae will be available some time in 1997. The expectation is that the SGD will be a suitable comprehensive genome database by that time so that the genome research community and the broader biomedical research community can obtain the maximum benefit from having the first complete sequence of a eukaryotic genome.